


fuck dynamics.

by paradoxikay



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: When Saruhiko joins Scepter 4, at all of sixteen, nobody expects him to have himself figured out yet. He scrawls an “N/A” in the spot on his paperwork that asks for his dynamic, and that, he figures, is that.He can’t see a future for himself at all, let alone one where he might stay in Scepter 4 long enough for it to become an issue.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	fuck dynamics.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a BDSM AU prompt.

When Saruhiko joins Scepter 4, at all of sixteen, nobody expects him to have himself figured out yet. He scrawls an “N/A” in the spot on his paperwork that asks for his dynamic, and that, he figures, is that. **  
**

He can’t see a future for himself at all, let alone one where he might stay in Scepter 4 long enough for it to become an issue.

-

Three years later, on an evening when he’s stayed behind to clean up everyone else’s mess, the lieutenant corners him in the otherwise empty office.

“I was going over your file,” she says. She looks uneasy, and that puts Saruhiko on edge, too. “It’s incomplete.”

“What is it missing?” He’s going to scream if he has to get his last physical redone because someone failed to put it into the computer. It doesn’t occur to him for a second that the truth might be far worse.

“Your dynamic.”

Saruhiko stares blankly at her for a moment, so caught off guard that he doesn’t have an immediate answer. “Is that really necessary?“

"Yes. As a government employee, you’re required to have your dynamic on file.”

What the hell is he supposed to tell her? _Well, I’m a sub, but I’d rather die than admit that out loud_? Everyone in Special Ops is a Dom, as far as he knows. Maybe there are a couple switches, but he’s never seen a collar on anyone. As the captain’s third in command, he’s undoubtedly expected to be a Dom, too.

“Put me down as a Dom,” he finally says. It’s not quite a lie. Not really. And if he never gets close enough to anyone to Dom them, what does it matter if he’s capable of doing so or not?

Awashima studies him for a moment, and he holds his breath under the weight of her scrutiny. Finally she turns away.

“Very well.”

-

The next evening, Saruhiko’s staked out a training hall for himself, and he’s deep in the middle of some tricky work with his knives when he realizes he has company. He lets his focus go, lets the Blue and Red aura he’s been controlling dissipate, and catches his breath before he acknowledges his late-night visitor.

“What can I do for you, captain?” He doesn’t believe for a minute that Munakata is here by coincidence. Whatever it is he wants, Saruhiko just hopes it’s actually important. He’s not in the mood for something like _oh, Fushimi-kun, I was hoping for some help with one of my bullshit puzzles_.

“Awashima-kun spoke with you yesterday, did she not?”

Oh, hell.

“She did.” He starts gathering up the knives he’s scattered all over the floor - anything to avoid looking at Munakata while they have this conversation. “I thought that problem was resolved.”

“There is no ‘problem’, as such. I do wonder, though, if you are certain about your answer.”

A knife slips through his fingers and clatters to the floor. He crouches down to pick it up, and takes his sweet time tucking it back into his sleeve where it belongs. “With all due respect, sir, I don’t see how it’s relevant. I’m perfectly capable of performing my duties -”

“That was never in question.”

Then what is this about?

Silence drags on between them, Saruhiko’s grasp on the situation too shaky for him to risk speaking up again. He collects his knives, returns them to their proper places. Straightens his vest. Adjusts his glasses.

“Come here,” Munakata finally says. “Kneel for me, if you would.”

Saruhiko’s never submitted to anyone before. He’s not even sure that he wants to, dynamic be damned. But he is sure of one thing, and it’s that Munakata won’t force him into anything he doesn’t want to do. He can say no, and Munakata will back off.

He doesn’t say no. He drops to his knees in front of Munakata, and swallows hard, and waits.

“How does that feel?”

It doesn’t feel horrible. It reminds him, a little, of the last time he knelt before Munakata - three years ago, when he joined Scepter 4. But there’s no audience, this time. No speeches. Just him, and Munakata, and a strange lack of uncertainty, even though he knows what he says next will _matter_.

“It feels… good, sir.”

“I thought it might.” 

Munakata’s hand settles in his hair, and Saruhiko closes his eyes, drinking in the contact. It’s been so long since anyone’s touched him like this - and even with Misaki it was never like this. He and Misaki were never really that kind of close, had never really thought too hard about things like dynamics. 

Here, now, there’s no question that Saruhiko’s not acting like the Dom he claimed to be.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes. Doesn’t want to think about things like consequences. He wants this moment to stretch out forever - but it can’t. With great reluctance he looks up at Munakata, struggling to find words.

“Captain… isn’t this a problem? How is anyone going to take me seriously if I’m…”

“Your dynamic has no bearing on your ability to do your job. You’ve earned the respect of your colleagues, and anyone who would look down on you merely because you are a submissive has no place in Scepter 4.”

When he says things like that, with such utter certainty, it’s hard not to believe him. When he says things like that with his hand still in Saruhiko’s hair, Saruhiko wants nothing more than to shut up and take him at his word.

“It is my responsibility, as well as that of Lieutenant Awashima, to ensure your needs are met. To that end, both of us are willing to assist you in this area.”

That’s a conversation Saruhiko really, really does not want to imagine having taken place. But the end result… it’s not so bad. 

“I think I’d like that.”

The hand in his hair briefly slips down to cup his cheek before skimming down his arm to take his hand and gently help him to his feet. As much as he wants to stay here just about forever, Saruhiko stands.

“With that taken care of… I’m quite intrigued by what you’ve been working on tonight. Would you mind demonstrating your technique for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://paradoxi-kay.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/paradoxikay)


End file.
